Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are low-cost, passive “smart” chips or “tags” that can be embedded in or attached to articles, products, and the like, to convey information about the product via a scanner. The smart tags are generally small labels or the like with a miniature embedded antenna. The tags may be passive or active, the active tags requiring an internal power supply. A reader or scanner interrogates the smart tag with an electronic “trigger” signal. The tag in turn generates an electromagnetic pulses response that is readable by the scanner, the response containing the product information. RFID smart tags can be embedded in or attached to product packaging, or incorporated directly into the product, and may convey conventional “bar code” information, as well as other more detailed information.
Various commercial applications have been suggested for smart tags, particularly in the area of retail marketing and sales. For example, RFID technology may be used to gather information related to consumer trends, purchasing habits, consumption rates, etc. It has also been suggested that RFID technology has promise in the areas of inventory control, manufacturing process and control, product accountability and tracking systems, etc. Manufacturers, shippers, and retailers may be able to follow a given product through their respective systems from initial production through to point of sale. It has been suggested that other applications may include shopping carts that automatically charge a bank account, refrigerators that tap into the Internet to automatically reorder items that are running low, and interactive televisions linked to such refrigerators that will feed targeted commercials and special offers to consumers. (See, “They Know What You Eat,” by Kayte VanScoy, Smart Business, January 2001).
The present invention relates to a novel implementation of RFID technology for enhancing the safety of personnel involved in procedures requiring special protective gear, clothing, and the like.
There are any number of conceivable work environments wherein personnel are required to wear protective clothing or articles. For example, personnel involved in the nuclear industry must wear radiation protective clothing, personal dosimetry devices, and so forth. Law enforcement personnel are required to wear protective vests, helmets, etc., in any number of situations. There are numerous situations in the medical field wherein healthcare workers should wear protective gowns, masks, face shields, gloves, etc. Workers in the food service industry are required to wear hair netting, gloves, masks, etc., in various situations. There are also many industrial manufacturing scenarios wherein personnel are required to wear protective or other specially designed articles in order to ensure a “clean” environment. For example, personnel in the micro-electronics manufacturing industry, biotech industry, laboratory/testing industry, etc., are required to wear such articles to not only ensure their own safety, but to protect the equipment and devices which they assemble or perform various operations with.
Presently, there does not exist an automated process or system for ensuring that personnel wear the required articles and adhere to safety precautions regarding protective gear, clothing, and the like. It is commonplace for individuals to simply forget certain items, particularly in highly stressful situations. It is generally up to the individual, or a supervising individual, to ensure that such articles are worn by visual inspection. There are obvious drawbacks to this rudimentary system.
The present invention provides a RFID system and methodology for ensuring compliance with the requirement for special gear, clothing, protective devices, and the like, in any manner of work environment.